Wake Up
by OnTheBrinkOfInsanity
Summary: "You know, speaking to a comatose patient increases the chance they have of waking up." For JaylaHeart's one-shot day.


Within minutes Mara Jaffray was in a messy, bloody heap on the road. A mess of limbs and blood. The guilty party, a drunken man, was passed out inside of his car whilst the police attempted to drag him out.

Jerome Clarke, the victims boyfriend, was crouched down, leaning over her unconscious form. Crying for her. His best friend, Alfie Lewis, was desperately dialing numbers on his phone. For only three digits, it sure was hard to type.

The ambulance arrived in record time. Before it had even parked properly, the paramedics were rushing out of the truck, two of them lifting Mara up onto a gurney. A crowd had started to surround the area by now. However, it was late at night so there weren't as many by-standers.

Jerome ran along with the medics, refusing to be away from his girl for even a second. Just a little further up the road, Alfie was bent over a bush, he had already vomited twice and was now heaving.

There were shouts coming from the battered green car where the drunkard had awoken and was now causing a scene.

Let her live. Let her live. He chanted in his head as he clutched on to the side of the ambulance.

"Sorry kid, family only." The middle aged balding man pushed Jerome back a little as his colleague, a young looking women, tended to his girlfriend.

"But there's no family here for her." he all but screamed. Shrugging, the man harshly pulled the door closed from inside the vehicle.

As it drove off, sirens blaring, Jerome screamed after it. Shouting so loudly that it wasn't anything that you could understand. His incoherent shouts still didn't cease when one of the police men grabbed his arm and led him to the car.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" his voice strained from the volume. He struggled against the officer but was still forcedly thrown into the car.

"I'll get you to the hospital, calm down." the man shushed as he strapped him into the seat.

The distressed teen broke down crying once the man had started driving. He lay face down on the black seat, shaking due to his uncontrollable sobs.

It took less than five minutes to get to the hospital but that was still entirely too long. Jerome couldn't be faster, getting out of the car and running to the entrance. He skidded to a halt at the reception desk, a red headed woman sitting behind it.

"M-mara. Whe- where is she? Did she come in? Is s-she alright? Please tell me she's okay!" he babbled. The lady looked a bit confused but she had understood what he had said.

She pointed around the corner. "She's just been taken down there but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little, hon."

He grabbed at his hair and pulled the blonde strands, doubling over onto the desk.

"I need to see her. You-you don't understand. I-i love her. If she dies.. if she doesn't make it, I don't know what I'll do.." he trailed off, now pacing the length of the reception area.

The woman got up, grabbed him lightly by the elbows and led him to the waiting room. Sitting him down on the soft red sofa, she promised to bring him any news that she heard.

Breathing heavy, eyes watering Jerome lay down on the sofa and resumed his crying. Blubbering, he covered his face and sobbed into his hands. She couldn't die. She couldn't and she wouldn't. Just.. no. She was the girl that he loved, made his life complete. His whole life had been turned around after he started dating her. And definitely in a good way. He'd become more honest, less scheming. She took away all of the bad things in his life. He replayed her with his love. His true, desperate and undying love. He hadn't finished loving her so she just simply couldn't die. Although, never would he ever stop loving Mara.

Jerome lay there in tears for a good forty minutes before anyone came and told him anything.

Eventually, the red head from reception came back with a coffee for him.

"There's a doctor who wants to see you, pet. Just around that corner." she handed him the espresso and helped him up. He walked briskly around the corner and was met by a dark, kind looking man standing in front of one of the rooms. Room 116.

"Are you a friend of Miss Jaffray?" his voice was deep and soothing but Jerome's heart still continued to beat at a frighteningly fast pace.

He nodded. "Her boyfriend." he whispered, his voice hoarse from all the screaming. And crying.

"I'm Doctor Malaki." he introduced. "She's doing well,"

Oh, thank goodness. He breathed out, she was still alive. "She is however in a coma."

"A coma?" he sputtered. "The fear rising up in him again.

"Don't worry, she's stable but we are worried about a couple of things. We can't say now whether she's going to come out of it but it'll come in time." he reassured him. "In the meantime, you're welcome to sit with her."

Jerome nodded, his head numb. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to room 116 and couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when he saw her.

There were blue tubes coming out both of her nostrils, a needle attached the her hand, a wire going up her arm. Her leg was wrapped in a cast and supported by a stand. His beautiful girlfriend..

He collapsed on the chair next to her bed, the tears brewing in his blue eyes once again.

"Oh Mara, I love you." he said in between sobs, throwing his arms around her comatose form.

An hour passed before a nurse came in, not even looking at Jerome. She fiddled with the machines next to Mara.

"What's happening?" he whispered, sitting up slightly.

"Nothing. She's still the same as before." The nurse turned to him. "But you.. you should really go and get some sleep."

"No. I'm not leaving her." he said stubbornly, lying back down.

The nurse shuffled around some more, putting papers into the files in the cabinets, but stopped just before she left.

"You know, speaking to a comatose patient increases the chance they have of waking up." Then, she smiled weakly at him and left.

Jerome pondered over what she had said, still looking at the spot she had just been standing in.

He wanted her to wake up, more than anything, but how was he supposed to talk to her when he knew that she wasn't going to respond.

He took a deep breath, turned to face her and took one of her hands in his.

"Do you remember the time... when you first asked me out?" he half smiled. "You were all angry. You said that you were sick of waiting so you asked me out yourself." he smiled at the memory.

And for ten minutes, he sat their replaying most of their childhood. The sad moments, the happy ones. Anything that he could think of. And he explained them in vivid detail because, as he had said:

"Any moment with you in it, I can remember clearly."

He gripped her hand tighter as he felt another wave of tears coming on. As hard as he tried to blink them back, they still fell.

"Please wake up, Mara. I love you, please, please wake up." he sobbed.

Mara's fingers lightly coiled around Jerome's as her eyes fluttered open..

"Jerome?" she whispered.

Jerome couldn't believe his eyes. He felt a rush of something through his body. Relief, relief and happiness.

"Y-yes, yes I'm here." he choked out, sitting up fully.

Mara's eyes didn't look focused, she looked up. "I'm dead? A-am I.."

"No," he laughed and cried at the same time. "No, you're not dead."

A small smile colored her face. "Good."

"Yeah, that's good, really good." He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could and sobbed into her arm.

"Jerome, don't leave me." she said hoarsely.

"I won't. Not ever."

**_I was busy yesterday, so sorry this is a little late. Review and tell me what you thought. :)_**


End file.
